


A Scary Business

by HereHaveAFandom



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Alexa Bliss is whiny, Kayfabe Compliant, Matt hardy wakes up, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereHaveAFandom/pseuds/HereHaveAFandom
Summary: A collection of drabbles about WWE superstars.





	1. Break(Wake)

It's quiet in Matt's room.

It unnerves him. He isn’t used to the quiet. At home, the sounds of his wife and children are a comfort, and on the road, the sounds of his brother in the other bed is a constant. But Jeff is out and he has shows to put on, while his wife and children watch him on screens in a different state.

Even his own breathing is so quiet. As much as the calm unnerves Matt, he has no wish to disturb it. The air feels sticky in the damp, cheap hotel room. Nothing on TV holds his interest. He has already reviewed his match from tonight and taken a shower. There is nothing to do.

Matt is left with only his thoughts and the quiet in the room. 

His mind whispers to him. He thinks about things he cannot quite remember (aching pain - a blond haired man smiling across a ring - a red headed woman - he tries not think about these things because they make his chest hurt). He thinks about things that feel familiar but dance just out of his reach (an animal - a giraffe? - a drone - a chant - his own son called “king” - these things make his head hurt). Somethings he remembers easily (an approving roar - the sensation of hard metal on his skin - he and his brother, holding victory in their hands, looking out into a never ending, adoring crowd - these things make him feel dizzy with happiness). 

He thinks about his body. It's a good body, strong and handsome. Marked with scars and bruises. He's made his livelihood using his body and he knows his body has been through a lot. He is thankful his body has always managed to recover. But right now his body doesn’t feel like his - it just feels like it's being rented by him. It feels more like a vessel.

Eventually, Matt Hardy's thoughts stop becoming clear. He makes connections and draws conclusions and makes maps in his mind. He feels insane, but the feeling is pleasant so he doesn’t care. It feels like his brain is glass, and shards are slowing splintering off (once he might have called this broken but the word doesn’t feel right). It feels like his mind is finally shining through. The quiet in the rooms breaks when he laughs out loud, long and hard. It feels like his eyes are opening. 

It feels like he's waking up.


	2. Alexa's World(Sense)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa's world makes sense. Then Asuka beats her.

The world makes sense when Alexa is champion. She is the goddess and things make sense because she tells them to.

Matches happen when she tells them to (that makes sense). Alliances are formed and friends break when she tells them to (that makes sense). She always gets her way because she is the champion and she is the goddess (doesn't it make sense?)

Her world makes sense.

She knows what they say behind her back. Coward. Liar. Brat. Conceited. Spoiled.

Bitch. 

She doesn’t mind. Some of those names are right but she can’t bring herself to care. What does it matter if she's whiny or bratty? She's good in the ring and that’s all that matters. Alexa knows she’s good because she is the champion, and why would she be a champion if she wasn’t good? (It makes sense.)

When Paige shows up, her world wobbles slightly. Things slip out of place, but they are soon enough put back. Alexa doesn’t like Paige but soon her presence in the locker room feels normal, like nothing changed. It all makes sense again. 

One night she finds Kurt and whines to him. He put her in a match with Asuka, doesn’t he know that’s not fair, she's not prepared! Kurt just glowers at her and tells her she's lucky it’s not a championship match. That shuts her up fast. 

When she has time to settle down she feels better though. She won’t lose. She's a champion and champions don’t lose - that wouldn’t make sense. And anyway, Kurt never said she had to fight clean. If Asuka looks too close to winning, a well placed low blow helps.

Nia is probably the closest she has to a friend. Alexa finds her near a stairwell holding - something. It looks bad. Nia claims it's for Enzo. Alexa doesn’t like this game Enzo and Nia are playing because it doesn’t make sense - what does Nia see in him anyway? Still, she lays down the ultimatum: her, or Enzo. She knows which Nia will choose.

“I gotta go...my chicken soup is getting cold.”

Alexa's world tilts.

“Has everyone lost their minds?” she asks out loud. No one answers. It wouldn't make much sense if anyone did.

Staring across the ring from Asuka is scary. Asuka doesn’t say much, in the locker room or in the ring. Her face says it all. Right now, as Alexa watches her, her face says, little girl, I will knock the sense out of you. 

It's terrifying. 

Still, Alexa is confident. She will win. 

The match goes by quickly - a mess of colored hair and hands grabbing at tights. The sound of thuds and bangs as the ring shakes. Heavy panting. Sometimes, the win will be so close Alexa can practically hear the bell, but then Asuka kicks out. Other times, all she can feel is Asuka's weight on her before she shoves her shoulder up. 

Her body hurts. Asuka is a tough opponent - she hits hard and doesn’t seem intent on letting Alexa rest. She lets her guard down. She doesn’t mean to but Asuka sees it and takes full advantage. Before Alexa can speak, she hears the 1-2-3 and then the bell.

What?

Asuka's music is playing. Alexa sees bright lights and beyond them, a dark ceiling. Something is pushed into her arms, and absently she cradles it. Her belt. Her championship.

She's the champion. She lost.

Her world doesn’t make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Projecting on to a character? It's more likely than you think!  
> Again, any constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Or any comment, really.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I’m still working on improving my writing every day, so if you have constructive criticism I encourage you to share it with me! There are probably a ton of grammar issues- sorry!


End file.
